Encuentros en la ruta 6
by Osamushi
Summary: No siempre las tormentas tienen que ser tan malas, a veces conoces nuevos amigos y otras veces te encuentras con nuevos amores.
1. Chapter 1

La tormenta

Estoy en problemas. Estoy en problemas. Estoy en muy serios problemas!

El cielo tronaba amenazando con que pronto llegaría la tormenta, hace varios días que no llovía y había planeado entrenar un poco. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste, cuando me pongo así es difícil animarme, siempre me han gustado los días soleados pero la lluvia era algo malo para mí, me recordaba el día en que mi padre nos dejó. Me sentía estúpida por no haber sido capaz de olvidar ese día, siempre era lo mismo, llorar hasta más no poder.

Un nuevo trueno se escuchaba ahora más cerca que los anteriores. Di un pequeño grito, tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro y de preferencia que estuviese fuera de la vista de los entrenadores.

No hay tiempo para pensar! No hay tiempo para hacer preguntas! A correr!

Y lo encontré.

Corrí por un pequeño pasillo que los mismos arboles habían formado, y mi corazón parecía un loco al latir tan dolorosamente "estúpida!" me dije. Estúpida! Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

Por supuesto que sabía que era estúpido estar bajo los árboles pero algo me decía que tenía que llegar al final de ese pasillo. Tratare de recordar este lugar y hacerlo uno de mis refugios, no podía negar que era maravillosa la vista, varios pokemon pequeños estaban ahí sin intenciones de atacarme. Es bien sabido que los pokemon en una emergencia te ayudaran pero si invades su territorio o su hogar no dudaran en atacarte, buenas clases me había dado N, cuando Cheren me lo recalco solo me reí para mis adentros.

No tarde en llegar a un pequeño claro en donde los mismos arboles impedían que la lluvia o el viento llegaran hasta aquí, estaba cansada, me caí de rodillas pero estaba feliz de que al menos estaba segura en este lugar.

Podía escuchar que fuera llovía y los mismos truenos me recordaban que odiaba las tormentas, tenía que descansar, sudaba mucho, no recordaba haber estado tan cansada.

Contrólate, Touko! Concéntrate en otras cosas! Mira a tu alrededor!

Levanté la cabeza y miré alrededor más de cerca. Tenía el refugio para mi sola, pensaba encontrar a más pokemon aquí pero estaba completamente sola.

Y de nuevo el rayo, y de nuevo un rayo, y luego más..

Un grito lastimero llegó a mis oídos, no parecía de una persona.

Al principio me sentí increíblemente estúpida, como una niña miedosa que no había sido capaz de afrontar su pasado, mi madre me dijo que al menos mi padre estaba orgulloso de mí.

Pero, maldita sea, esta tormenta me estaba poniendo nerviosa y sentimental, entonces otro pequeño grito se escuchó.

Miré a mí alrededor de nuevo.

Oh, mierda!

Me di cuenta que había un pequeño Zorua, parecía estar incluso más asustado que yo, cuando me acerque me gruño, eso demostraba que era un pokemon salvaje.

Me senté junto a él, vi que tenía varias heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo, eso era un motivo más para ser entrenadora, quería ser fuerte para proteger a los pokemon, solo N sabia eso y nadie más.

Pensaba en atrapar a Zorua aprovechando que estaba herido, pero no era justo ni para él ni para mí, con cuidado acerque una de mis manos con intención de acariciarlo, pero olvide que era salvaje y como castigo el Zorua me mordió pero así como lanzo la mordida inmediatamente me soltó y comenzó a lamer la herida.

Lo lamento, no era mi intención molestarte.

El Zorua me miro y se acurruco justo en mis piernas, aproveche ese momento de cercanía para ver de cerca las heridas, saque de mi bolso los medicamentos necesarios, Zorua fue valiente cuando comenze a curarlo, tenía que tener cuidado si no quería otra mordida.

Cuando termine le ofrecí algunas bayas a Zorua, no tardó mucho en terminarse su porción, yo no tenía hambre así que le di las pocas que me quedaban.

No tardamos mucho en quedarnos dormidos, incluso pude sentirme segura en ese lugar junto a un Zorua salvaje, cuando desperté los ruidos de los truenos decían que seguía la tormenta, pude sentir como el aire comenzaba a llegar hasta el refugio, saque de mi mochila una manta y se la coloque a Zorua, cuando sintió el calor de la manta se despertó solo para acurrucarse más, saque mi chaqueta y me la coloque, no tarde mucho en deducir que si la lluvia continuaba este refugio no duraría demasiado tiempo, tenía que pensar si aguantar aquí o salir arriesgándome junto con Zorua a un peligro mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

La cueva

Era el frío lo primero que noté cuando me desperté.

Todo estaba frío: mi cuerpo, el aire, incluso el lugar donde estaba recostada.

La lluvia fría caía sobre mi rostro, realmente esto no era buena señal.

Entonces sentí el dolor, no recordaba haberme lastimado, pero ahí estaba un dolor de lo más extraño, quise tocar la zona afectada pero mi cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo normal.

Me sentía extraña, no recordaba casi nada antes de quedarme dormida a excepción del Zorua que estaba conmigo, al parecer se había marchado porque no quedaban rastros de él.

"Oh, estás despierto."

Porque, una voz ... y fue cuando sentí que me cargaban.

"No te preocupes, Zorua ha encontrado un mejor lugar que este ".

Al principio creí que se trataba de Cheren - la única persona de sexo masculino que posiblemente sabía que estaba por aquí. Entonces lo note, como me había encontrado exactamente, quizás Zorua viendo que nuestro refugio se estaba desbaratando busco ayuda, pero exactamente a donde me llevaban.

Tomé fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos, me sentía tan débil, quizás el frio ya había hecho que mi cuerpo se sintiera así, sentí un corazón latir y un cuerpo frio y húmedo.

Me di cuenta de Cheren - o quien sea – me estaba llevando a través de la lluvia a un lugar donde pudiera estar más segura.

Poco después dejé de sentir la fría lluvia y sentir como llegábamos a un lugar más seco y cálido, sentí como me dejaban sobre una roca con algunas hojas secas para que no sintiera la roca fría.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", me pregunto aquella voz. Ahora ya sabía que no se trataba de Cheren, y sin embargo la voz sonaba extrañamente familiar. Sentía miedo que fuera algún desconocido y que este tratara de aprovecharse de la situación en la que me encontraba.

"¡Mierda, N!"

Fue tanto mi sorpresa que le pegué tratando de alejarlo de mí, pero fui yo quien al tratar de escapar de él me caí por la falta de mis fuerzas.

"Touko?" Pude sentir como N me cargaba de nuevo "Yo quería asustarte. ¿Está todo bien contigo? "

"Sí! ¡Es decir, no! "Apreté los dientes para que no notara que me sentía mal por haberle rechazado. "Perdona, es solo que no crei que fueras tu quien me trajo hasta aquí."

Entonces, de repente algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. "El Zorua!" Me agarre de N para intentar levantarme y buscar a Zorua. "tengo que regresar y buscar a Zorua "

"No tienes que preocuparte por él." Él puso una mano en mi hombro y me empujó hacia atrás para que tomara asiento "al parecer su refugio no aguanto más la lluvia y Zorua sabía que me encontraba cerca y me pidió que te ayudara a ti, hace poco ".

"¿Dónde estamos de todos modos?" Miré a mi alrededor, precisamente porque ahora que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad pude ver más claramente mi entorno. La única luz era la linterna que N tenia acomodada en una roca para que iluminara un poco la cueva.

N puso dos mochilas en el suelo: la mía, estaba realmente mojada, y su mochila, al parecer estaba seca. Fue cuando me fije en mis ropas, estaba hecha un desastre y luego mire a N, estaba tan mojado como yo, no sé por qué una persona como él había arriesgado su vida por alguien como yo. Me estaba congelando y por un momento desee ropa seca (y tal vez incluso una cama caliente), pero mi deseo era realmente imposible y todo por quedarme dormida en un lugar que no podía protegerme completamente de la tormenta.

N puso la linterna junto a las mochilas y se sentó frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas hacia abajo. "En la cueva Panaero", dijo. "Se encuentra muy cerca del claro dónde estabas refugiada. Aquí debemos estar a salvo por un tiempo ".

Eso me recordó algo. "En realidad quería ir en busca de Bianca," dije. " No me quejo y agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, pero ahí es... bueno ... más cómodo que aquí ".

Una expresión de enojo apareció en su rostro. "Nunca te haría daño pero al parecer te gusta ser asi con los demas! Tu amiga ya paso por aquí y seguramente esta en el centro pokemon calientita y segura de la lluvia "definitivamente sabia como hacerme sentir mal, fue uno de los motivos por lo que no quizo quedarse cuando se lo pedi. Quería pedirle perdón por mi comentario pero eso no era lo mio.

"Perdona, estaba asustada." Debido a que un dia desapareces y al siguiente se salvas. "Quiero decir, yo no lo esperaba, y cuando no lo esperaba me salvas de morir de frio. Eso es una locura! Cuando pienso eso, pienso en la época que no sabia que eras del equipo de los malos ".

"Estamos a mano, tu fuiste quien decidio luchar aun cuando te pedi que no te metieras con mi padre "él respondió. "Y, de cierta forma me preocupaba saber que quizás llegaría demasiado tarde cuando Zorua me pidió ayuda."

"Bueno, incluso si no me hubieses salvado aun te odiaria por engañarme en una rueda de la fortuna y después por no querer quedarte y demostrarte mis ideales." Yo quería que él realmente se quedara hace 2 años y el dolor aun estaba ahí, como si hubiera pasado ayer.

"No fue mi intención asustarte," dijo en voz baja. "Pero tenía que ayudarte, la sola idea de que estabas en peligro me asusto." Los tonos de sus palabras me hicieron sentir aun peor de lo que ya me sentía. "De todos modos - gracias por salvarme."

"De nada." Me sonrió, y yo no podía corresponder a esa sonrisa pero finalmente le sonrei. Y fue ... agradable. A pesar de que todavía estaba mojado y temblando de frío, a pesar de los latidos de mi corazón que resultaban incomodos, aunque todavía desatado esta tormenta extraña, estaba extrañamente feliz. Este momento de tranquilidad duró unos cinco segundos, y finalmente llegó a un abrupto final cuando un estornudo rompió ese momento.

"¡Ah!" Ahora era el turno de N de volverse paranoico, que saltó asustado en busca de su mochila. "Me había olvidado por completo! ¡Todavía estás empapada! ¡No te muevas de aqui! Voy a salir y buscare- "

Tu también estas mojado", Le dije notando como N se detenia. Negué con la cabeza, recordé las palabras de las diosas hace tiempo. Mi mochila estaba completamente empadada asi que mis cosas y mi ropa estaban igual, fue N quien se acerco a su mochila y saco una camisa blanca y un par de pantalones negros y me los dio. No sabia que pensar o que decirle asi que simplemente le di las gracias. Fue cuando note un hormigueo en mi estomago.

Dios, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

¿Me aclaré la garganta, agarré la ropa y pidiéndole que se volteara me cambie lo mas rápido que mi cuerpo me permitio? La idea de que N podría haber sido algo más que mi enemigo me revolvía el estomago, antes de saber que era el líder de una organización peligrosa sentia algo agradable por el (pero ¿por qué mi rostro ardia ante la idea que hace años paso por mi mente?) Estaba claro que no había sido clara con mis sentimientos que había decidido olvidar cuando el se fue en busca de las respuestas que el buscaba. Aunque sabía que era el enemigo y que por mi propio pie había decidido enfrentar no podía negar que había cierta atracción entre nosotros aunque nunca me perdonaría por no ser clara en esos momentos.

La idea de presentarle a mi madre a un prófugo me aterraba, Cheren seguramente me mataria pero este lugar había sido testigo que una vez mas esos sentimientos estaban ahí de nuevo, la lluvia había terminado asi que me fui no sin antes dar las gracias de nuevo, tenia que pensar las cosas antes de comenter el mismo error de hace 2 años el cual nunca pude olvidar.


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque sabía que N era el rey de Equipo de plasma y aunque era algo prohibido para ambos, me gustaba N, nunca lo había admitido, incluso después de que él se fuera. Porque sabía que - a su manera - simplemente estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto tanto para los pokemon como para nosotros como personas.

¿Cómo me había dado cuenta de esto? Fue en estos 2 años sin verlo, pensaba que quizás se había ido a un lugar tan lejano pero al poco de su partida los noticieros siempre decían lo mismo "la organización del equipo plasma blanco solía ayudar a jóvenes entrenadores a tratar bien a sus compañeros, a los que abusaban de los pokemon eran castigados" eso me hizo pensar que quizás Ghetsis no estaba tan loco como pensaba .

Del mismo modo que sabía instintivamente que N no había tenido contacto más íntimo con personas, una parte del seguía siendo el mismo chico que conocía, pero…

Por otro lado ... era mejor descansar hasta que la tormenta pasara.

Que mejor momento para pensar en mi padre, anqué él no estaba en esta región, se me venían sus palabras de que siempre tenía que cuidarme y confiar en mis compañeros, recordé a Cheren que desde que nos conocemos solía cuidar tanto como de Bianca como cuidaba de mí.

Me di la vuelta otra vez y dije:

"Voy a dejar que mis pokemon salgan un rato." Si N comprendía las razones por las que hice esto, él no lo demostró.

"Buena idea, es bueno que ellos salgan, aunque no creo que les dé gusto verme".

N estaba en lo cierto en ambas cosas:

Eran realmente felices cuando salían, aunque lo primero que hicieron fue en ponerse en posición de ataque.

"No pasa nada, N es nuestro amigo"

La primera en dirigirse hacia N fue Quilava, cuando luchamos contra N apenas la había capturado, Quilava se acerc comenzó a acurrucarse con él, encendió sus llamas de su cuerpo para dar un poco más de luz y de calor.

Ninetales por otra parte desconfiaba aun, así que se quedó conmigo para poner sus colas alrededor mío para que no tuviera frio, los demás también se acercaron a N aunque con la desconfianza de que tratara de hacernos algo.

Sabía que no podía comunicarme con mis compañeros así como lo hacía N, pero nos entendíamos a la perfeccion, como me gustaría poder comunicarme tan bien con ellos.

Con la mirada buscaba algún lugar en donde pudiera cambiarme completamente de ropa. Me levante y me adentre mas a la cueva, tenia que cambiarme antes de que me enfermara, encontré una gran roca que bien podría cubrirme la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, comenze quitándome el chaleco y la blusa, mis botas, mis pantaloncillos, finalmente la ropa interior, estaban completamente mojados por tanta lluvia, la poca ropa que tenia en la mochila estaba humeda, solo mi ropa interior y un abrigo largo se había salvado y fue lo único que me puse, solte mi cabello para volver a peinarlo pero nunca me puse a pensar que me faltaba mi gorra. Fue una estupidez, que una simple gorra que fue regalo de mi padre se me olvidara que la llevaba y que ahora no sabia en donde la había dejado.

Me acerque de nuevo hacia mis pokemon y hacia N, note que estaba pensando en algo.

"¿esta todo bien, N?"

Fue cuando note una herida en su rostro y otra mas grande en su brazo.

Con cautela saque un botiquín de mi mochila y me acerque de nuevo.

" Tranquila, no es nada serio"

" y ¿como es que tienes esas heridas?"

No me respondio, que patética era, desde que inicie mi viaje nunca me había preocupado por otra persona, aun cuando esa persona me había traicionado.

"Me las hice al momento de rescatarte, algunas de las ramas tenían espinas"

"Dejame curarte, solo necesito un poco de agua"

Sali por un poco de agua de la lluvia y durante mi ausencia N había extendido una gran manta en el suelo y mis pokemon lo ayudaban a colocar un poco de comida incluso le ofrecieron algunas bayas, me quede viendo tan extraña escena, mis pokemon ayudando al enemigo, solo queria que ellos se llevaran bien, me acerque a ellos y me puse a curar de las heridas de N, mis pokemon solo nos observaban, tarde un poco pero finalmente termine mi labor.

Quizás mis pokemon fingían dormir o quizás era para dejarnos un poco a solas.

"… Gracias"

" No es nada, pero por mi culpa te hiciste eso"

" No podía dejarte ahí, además Zorua me pidió ayudarte"

Allí me quedé sin palabras.

Yo sabía que N había crecido solo para ser rey y liberar a los pokemon, lo cual no le había permitido tener contacto con las personas, era la primera vez que lo veía preocupado por alguien que no era un pokemon.

N se me quedo viendo como esperando mi respuesta, pero yo solo tenia el rostro sonrojado.

"¿Estas bien?, tu rostro esta muy rojo"

" No es nada, solo que… no nada"

"Dime otra vez desde el principio, lo que pasó hoy," dije un poco más tarde.

N y yo estábamos sentados lado a lado, de espaldas a la pared de la cueva, y miraron a los Pokémon que acurrucado en frente de nosotros. N se había cambiado de ropa mientras que yo había sacado algunos bocadillos y bebidas para nosotros.

N bebió un poco de su limonada.

"Yo estaba en el camino a la cueva Elektrolith", comenzó.

Agarré una soda y bebi un poco.

"Al igual que yo. ¿Estabas también sorprendido por la tormenta? Llegó en, literalmente, de la nada. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de desempacar y ponerme la chaqueta ".

"Tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. No porque pude ver una señal en el cielo. Lo sentí. Sentí que… que alguien cercano estaría en problemas ".

""¿Quién quieres decir?"

" Tornadus y Thundurus ".

"Tornadus y…"

"Ellos mismos, los vi pasar y sabes lo que eso significa"

"Espera." "¿Quieres decir que esta tormenta ... es porque ellos estaban de paso?"

N no necesitaba decir nada, su mirada fue suficiente como respuesta.

" Ellos comenzaron a pelear, la tormenta que ellos desata cuando pelean puede ser tan fuerte como esta, como te dije, tenia un mal presentimiento, si llevaba a La cueva estaría seco, fue cuando un zorua me pidió que ayudara a su amiga humana, nunca le he negado nada a los pokemon asi que lo segui, cuando te vi me asuste…"

Me acurruqué un poco mas en mi abrigo, quería escuchar un poco mas.

" Entonces tuve suerte de que Zorua te haya encontrado"

"Tienes razón." N bebio un poco mas de su limonada.

"Tus pokemon pudieron ayudarte, la verdad es que estas heridas me las hicieron tus pokemon al momento de acercarme a ti."

"¿Cómo dices?"

" Ellos querían llevarte a un lugar seguro, pero cuando llegue me atacaron, les explique que solo quería ayudarte, eres la persona más importante para mí y aunque me hayan atacado tus pokemon ya había tomado la decisión de ponerte a salvo, porque te amo Touko"


End file.
